Heres to the Night
by Senkensha
Summary: I was aked to write anothre one of these after "Nobody wants to be lonely" so.. this is A small song fic involving Gokou and Chichi, set the night before the Cell Games were to start. The song is Eve 6's Here's to the night. Please Read and review.


Summary: Its a song fic by Eve 6 called "Here's the night" set during the day before the Cell Games. Its a Chichi/Gokou fic, one of my first ... Idon't do very many romance stuff, as stated in my last romance. *grins* But for some reason, like in Nobody wants to be lonely, I had to write it cause it seemed right. This story is about the night they spent together ,and possibly the conception of Goten.  
  
Rated: PG (just a standard PG)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY DBZ char, nor do I make any sort of money off these fics. I Just like to write, borrowing chars I think that were brilliantly made.  
  
Note: Please read and Review, I do appreciate honest feedback, and often times its what keeps me writing. I take the time to write them, least you can do is leave a comment or two.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
  
  
So tonight, so I lied are the now or never kind?  
In a day, and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again.  
Are you willing to be had? Are you with cool with just tonight?  
Heres a toast to all those who hear me all too well.   
  
He watched her from where he sat.His eyes followed her movement, taking in everything he could see of her.  
  
She kept herself busy with the laundry, her expression she carefully kept indifferent, as if doing the laundry was all she could focus on. She took care to make sure the sheet had the proper fold, made sure the edges matched, were even. She made sure the socks matched, the shirts were neatly folded. The laundry... was her world right now.  
  
Gokou watched all this quietly, with silent contemplation. He sat legs folded indian style his arms folded behind his head, leaning against a tree. The sun was just starting to set, the stars just starting to make their twilight apperance. The sun gave one final burst of rays, before succumbing to the night. In that moment, the suns beams sparkled over the hillside, they flooded over the grass and trees...and over her.   
  
He watched as she stood up, closing her eyes she faced that last moment of life giving sunlight, her lips moved silently, he; unable to make out the words.  
  
Heres to night we felt alive...  
Heres to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Heres to goodbye tomorrows gonna come too soon   
  
She stood facing that sun for a moment, acutely aware of her husband watching her. He had been all day, quiet and thoughtful. Chichi felt the small pieces of loose hair tickle her cheek, felt the suns rays warm her for just that moment. She felt time slipping away...tomorrow her son Gohan and her husband Gokou would go off and fight yet another monster. Deep in her heart she knew no matter how much she begged them not to go, not to let Gohan go; she knew that they were needed.   
  
The suns rays disappeared, that one moment of brilliant light, gone forever. She slowly opened her eyes, carefully bending over to pick up the laundry basket. Wanting to hide her tears. Her hands grasping each handle, ready to lift....  
  
Two strong hands covered each of hers, they gently slipped around hers...strong hands, capable of weilding energy beyong comprehension, capable of crushing what the mind behind those hands set them out to do. She gasped softly as she felt his body slip up behind her, in a half embrace.  
  
"Gokou...what are you-"   
  
"Shhh..Chichi, just shhh.. "  
  
Put your name on the line along with place and time  
wanna stay, not to go.. I wanna ditch the logical  
Heres a toast to all those who hear me all to well   
  
He pulled her away from the basket; taking both her hands in his , he lead her away from her chores, her distractions. She followed along quietly, a look of confusion on her face. This was so unlike her husband to be quiet, to be... like this.   
  
As they walked deeper into the woods, he drew her closer to him, his arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand at his side. They walked in utter silence, no words passed between them. The sounds around them enough conversation for one forest. They listened to the night sounds, the owls hooting, crickets, the other various noctornal animals that went about their lives...  
  
Life.... living...   
  
Heres to night we felt alive...  
Heres to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here to goodbye tomorrows gonna come too soon   
  
They came to a clearing, all this time nothing passed between them than an ocassional touch of hands, a caress of body. A gentle kiss. He stopped in the clearing ...that perfect clearing. He stared down at his wife, his soul mate, the mother of his son.  
  
He whispered softly into her hair as he embraced her. "Here's to the night we felt alive, here's to the tears I knew you'd cry, here's to goodbye, tomorrows gonna come too soon.. "   
  
She rested her head against him, fighting the tears that did threaten to come. She'd been fighting them all day. He was here tonight, would he be here tomorrow night? Would either of them be here for her to hold again?  
  
  
  
All my time is frozen motion can't I stay an hour or two or more  
dont let me let you go...  
Heres a toast to those who hear me all to well...   
  
"Don't say anything Chichi, not about tomorrow. Focus on the here and now, for me please?" Gokous soft light voice murmured softly in her ear.   
  
"What if there is no tomorrow Gokou, for you, for Gohan, for....the rest of this world? What if there is no tomrrow for any of us?" Chichi's voice broke as she pressed her face to his chest and cried.   
  
Gokou sighed softly, he looked up at the stars that bore silent witness to the couples conversation. "Then don't think about tomorrow, think about right now, think about us being right here, right now. Don't think about the Cell Games, don't think about what can happen if we lose. Tomorrow isn't here, it will be soon, but let us use what time we have left. I have all the confidence in the world, one of us will defeat him tomorrow."  
  
Chichi and Gokou stood there for what felt like an eternity, embraced in eachothers arms, after a while they layed together, just wrapped in eachothers arms; only after making love and silently laying there watching the stars fade as the dawn approached, did they return to their home.   
  
Entering their home, the crept up the stairs to their sons room, quietly opening the door they watched their son sleep the sleep only a child could have. Gohans eye lids fluttered a bit as he dreamt of what ever weighed on his mind at that moment. They wanted in total silence...till a form stepped from the shadows.  
  
Heres to night we felt alive...  
Heres to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here to goodbye tomorrows gonna come too soon   
  
  
Piccolo, slipped from the shadows, holding up a hand when Gokou started to speak; silencing the Saiyajin man. His eyes slide from Gokou and then to Chichi, his eyes falling upon the small woman. She looked tired, scared...Piccolo clasped Gokous shoulder as he walked by, as if to say "I was only here to watch over your son while you spent time alone... " Gokou nodded silently and reached up to grasp Piccolos hand in a gesture of thanks. Piccolo nodded again and started to slip out...  
  
Chichi's hand stopped him. She softly whispered "Thank you.. "   
Again, the namek nodded...and slipped out silently. Gohan, continued to sleep peacefully.  
  
Both husband and wife headed to their room... Gokou whispering as he closed the door... "Tomorrows gonna come too soon... "  
  
~Fin! 


End file.
